Abandoned
by Aomine
Summary: A sequel to "Stay", set 2 years later. Aomine visits Kuroko and pleads for them to be together once more. / AU, Boys Love - AoKuro/KagaKuro.


**Abandoned**

The sun was light against his skin as the breeze whispered against him. His eyes were gentle as they laid themselves upon a young figure dawdling around, chasing the little ducks that waddled near a river bank. Kuroko sighed in content as his young son giggled in amusement at the ducklings and every little sudden movement they made. He sat comfortably upon a bench, waiting for his husband to arrive back from the convenient store just across the road. His complexion never failed to fade but if one were to look at him closely, they could tell he was tired and worn out. Being a new mother of course would be hard, but it did make him rearrange his priorities drastically.

"Takeshi-kun, please don't touch the ground." Kuroko called out just as his son was about to place the palms of his hands onto the floor, "It's dirty."  
"So that's what you ended up calling him, aye?"

The Shadow turned around to see a tall, dark-skinned male in a police uniform as that voice rung a bell, "Aomine-kun… what are you doing here?" He asked, as his heart began to pound strongly in his chest. Kuroko hated that even after so long, Aomine still had the power to make his heart pound hard.  
"I guess it makes sense; the three of you all now start with the letter T." Aomine ignored Kuroko's question and moved to sit next to the older one, "He looks exactly like you, Tetsu." The officer then commented.  
"But he's got your hair and eyes." Kuroko stated as the two of them watched their son play.

"Is it hard for him? To love something that isn't his, I mean." Aomine then asked after a moment of silence. Those words triggered a tragic memory in Kuroko's mind.

"_Can you really love—love hic someone that's not hic yours?" Kuroko asked, struggling to get his sentence out clear. _

Two years ago, Kuroko remembered saying those exact words to Kagami. He remembered all those tears and the emotions that flooded through his system that day. He was torn and yet could not be more in love with Kagami than he did that day.  
"I guess it would be hard. But Taiga will always be Takeshi's papa no matter what happens in this life time." Kuroko spoke out with a little angst in his voice. Aomine didn't reply, but it wasn't like he had something to say. Kuroko found that unusual as he turned to face the officer who gave off a melancholic look.  
"Aomine-kun, how are you feeling?"

"Looking at him—I just… I am so in love with you right now." Aomine struggled for words, which surprised Kuroko. The officer turned his head to the side in fears that he could crumble down right now. He may have changed in terms of speaking, but his true nature in wanting whatever he wanted still stayed the same. Kuroko lightly placed a hand on Aomine's shoulders, causing the other male to turn back to face him.  
"Be with me, Tetsu. Let me support you this time, just as you once supported me through Middle School. We can be the _right_ family." Aomine whispered.  
"I can't. I'm with Taiga and for two years, we've been a family." Kuroko sighed, sincerely looking into Aomine's deep blues.

"I know you still love me, Tetsu." The officer stated, causing Kuroko to break into a light sweat. It was true, Kuroko did still love Aomine, and there were times where he'd cry because of the strong resemblance Takeshi held in his appearance but whenever he sees Kagami, all those thoughts of Aomine wash away into the sea.  
"I love Taiga. And with Takeshi, we'll be together forever, and grow old together and watch our son get married and have kids and—"

Kuroko was cut off by the abrupt actions of Aomine's lips pressing against his own. The emotions, the feelings, the memories; they all flooded the Shadow's mind with that small and simple kiss. Their lips soon parted and Kuroko was left speechless and yet horrified at what just happened.  
"Aomine-kun, why—"  
"Be with me, Tetsu. Just like that time you chose me over him."  
"That was a mistake."  
"So you're saying Takeshi's a mistake?"  
"I never said that."  
"Onii-san, come play with me!"

The two of them stopped taking about both looked down at Takeshi who was tugging at Aomine's leg. It was only then that Kuroko realised how young Aomine looked to be mistaken as an older brother by Takeshi. In fact, they were all young, as the ages barely passed twenty-five.  
"Come play! Come play!" The infant urged on, jumping up and down whilst staring directly at Aomine with bright, pure smile, "Let's catch some crayfish!"  
"You like crayfish?" Aomine asked, feeling a wave a pain rush through his body. Takeshi nodded enthusiastically, "O… Onii-san likes them too."

He then ruffled the infant's hair who giggled at the touch before leaning down to kiss _his_ son's forehead.  
"Onii-san, you're weird!" Takeshi commented as Aomine reluctantly withdrew his hand.  
"Is that so?" He then replied with a saddening smile. Takeshi nodded once more, "Go play over there okay? Onii-san's a little tired." Takeshi frowned but obliged to Aomine's request as the infant waddled over to where he was before.

"What do you think you're doing here, Aomine?"

Aomine and Kuroko looked in the direction that the voice originated from. It was Kagami's. The red-head had just returned from the convenient store, holding a couple of plastic bags that held the necessities for dinner and taking care of a baby.  
"Nothing; I was just leaving." Aomine said, not wanting to get into a fight, purely because Takeshi was present. He knew from animal instinct that Kagami was full of rage, but also contained that strong emotion to avoid any violence. Aomine stood up and walked passed Kagami, not looking back to see Kuroko or Takeshi one last time. He feared that he could not leave if he saw their face once more.

"Are you alright?" Kagami asked, sitting next to Kuroko. His husband nodded mechanically before wrapping his arms around Kagami's arm.  
"I love you, Kagami Taiga." Kuroko said, turning his head to face the larger male.  
"I love you too." Kagami replied, pressing his lips onto Kuroko's who returned the kiss with no signs of hesitation.

Aomine cringed as he hated the fact that he could still hear them exchange the words he's always wanted to with Kuroko. _  
_

黒子のバスケ © 藤巻 忠俊  
Kuroko No Basuke

**I'm uncertain, but now I'm thinking of writing an entire fic based on Abandoned and Stay. **  
**Thank you for reading. Please review. **


End file.
